Many supplies used in mobile applications are organized in containers that are carried from a supply area to an area of use. The use of containers to carry and secure supplies is especially pertinent in ambulatory services, where space, speed and efficiency are required. Many times, the design techniques do not overcome the deficiencies of using the furniture in a space limited environment, such as in mobile applications. Furthermore, the containers are normally rigidly attached in mobile applications which may not allow the supplies stored in the containers to be used in another location. Therefore, the requirements for the securing fasteners of the containers are increased in mobile applications over static applications. Furthermore, the occupants of the vehicle may wish to relocate the containers without the need for tools. Therefore a need exists, especially in ambulatory services, for a container mounting system on an ambulance that can be removably coupled to the ambulance, and in turn may be removably coupled to by a container that holds supplies.
The container mounting assembly is crash-ready as defined herein. In other words, the container mounting assembly is designed to survive and withstand inertial and impact forces normally occurring during a crash and still retain functionality. As used throughout, “crash-ready” means that an assembly, equipment, mount, track member, fastening devices, or structure may be configured to survive an inertial force, an impact, a vehicle crash, or a sudden vehicle maneuver and retain functionality afterwards where the force exerted upon the device, equipment, mount, track, fastening devices, or a structure may exceed about 15 Gs (i.e., units of gravitational force or g-force) in a fore-aft direction and exceed about 17 Gs in a lateral direction. In one embodiment, the force exerted upon the device, equipment, mount, track, fastening devices, or a structure may exceed about 22 Gs (i.e., units of gravitational force or g-force) in a fore-aft direction and exceed about 26 Gs in a lateral direction.